Icha Icha
by fReAk PeAk
Summary: Ever wondered why Kakashi is always reading Come Come Paradise? OneShot


**Icha Icha**

There was a loud knocking on the door. A pink haired girl opened it, with a sleepy gaze on her face, only to greet a blond haired boy with an expectant and happy look on his face.

"What do you want now, Naruto?" she asked. "I was having my beauty sleep."

Naruto looked confused. "But it's only two o'clock, Sakura-chan."

"Whatever, what do you want?" she asked, yawning slightly to shake off the slumber.

The boy then made a wicked grin. "Nihihihihi. I got something here that I bet you wanna see." he cackled, awaking Sakura's curiosity.

Sakura wided her eyes for a bit, now interested in what the boy had to say. "What is it?"

Cackling even more, Naruto put his hand in his pouch and, when he took it out, Sakura saw him grabbing an orange book, for what she could see. She immediately recognized it.

"Baka! What the hell are you doing with that... thing... in your pockets!?" she said, smacking Naruto in the head.

"But Sakura-chan, don't you wanna see it?" asked Naruto, putting his hand on his head, in the place where Sakura had just smacked him.

"EWWWW!" she shouted, stepping away from Naruto. "Why the hell would I wanna see something like that!? And with you!?"

She then noticed his sad look after that "compliment". "Ok, Ok, it's not you, it's it." she pointed to the book. "You know what that is, don't you? It's..." she gulped. "It's..."

Naruto made a dark frightened face. "Yeah..." he whispered. "... Porn..."

Both trembled to such words and fell silent for a few moments.

"But it's not just any porn!" Naruto spoke again.

"How would you know?" asked Sakura, eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't tell me... You bought it and peeped!?" she asked incredulous.

It was time for Naruto to laugh. To cackle again. "No, I took it."

Naruto received another smack on his head. "Baka! Stealing is wrong!"

"I didn't steal it!" said Naruto. "I borrowed it. Only the owner doesn't know."

"And who the hell is the owner?" she asked, starting to loose her patience.

Naruto evil grined again and said two words that wided Sakura's eyes. "Kakashi-sensei."

-------------------------

"I still don't know how the hell you convinced me into this." sighed an exasperated Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura had gone to Sasuke's house, to convince him to take a peek at Kakashi's Come Come Paradise. He was always reading that book. Something that Naruto noticed is that Kakashi is always reading the same volume. Naruto sometimes wondered if he wasn't even always reading the same page.

Finally Naruto lost it. He HAD to take a peek at it, or he would blow up. What was so amazing in that damned book that Kakashi was always reading. He knew it was porn, because it was that damned Ero-sennin a.k.a. Jiraiya who wrote them, but even porn couldn't be so addicting, could it?

He definetely had to see what was in that book. Be he was just too afraid. After all, it was...porn.

So, he asked his team mates, Sasuke and Sakura, to look at it with him. Naruto knew that they were just as curious, if not even more than him.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke!" whined Naruto. "We know you want this just as bad as we do." He grined.

Sasuke froze for a second, then turning his head away from them, just so Sakura and Naruto didn't see the blushing on his cheek, he said. "Whatever. Let's get this on with."

The three had just arrived at the training grounds. It would be better to check the book there. They wouldn't be bothered by anyone there, since the other teams were out on missions. But they had to do it as soon as possible. Kakashi must be already looking for them, after he noticed that his favorite book and possession was missing.

"Are you ready?" asked Sakura in a serious tone. All the three gulped.

Naruto took the book from his pouch and placed it in front of the three of them.

_Finally, Kakashi's secret will be unraveled. _thought Sasuke.

_I hope not to regret this. This is porn, but... Kakashi-sensei's secret is... _thought Sakura.

_Let's see what the hell is here. After this, I can blackmail Kakashi-sensei into treating me to ramen! Nihihi! _thought Naruto.

Naruto opened the book on a page that he had already noticed that was marked before.

They all froze at the sight, immediately realizing what it was.

There was only silence. None of them spoke for what felt like hours. After that, Sakura broke the silence.

"This... this is..."

"Yeah..." whispered Sasuke.

They all stared again at the page.

Finally Naruto, without a word, closed the book and put it near one of the three posts. Sasuke and Sakura looked up to him, with wondering looks. Naruto was showing his back to them, his head low.

"Let's go. Kakashi-sensei will find it sooner or later."

Sasuke and Sakura looked down and nodded, still with a hurtful look on their faces. They lept out of the place, leaving the book closed, his front page facing the ground.

-----------------------

It was already sunset when Kakashi arrived the training grounds. He had been looking for his book for almost three hours and was now beggining to worry. He sighed. He didn't want to ask his students if they had took it. He trusted them. At least to the point that they wouldn't do such a thing.

He sat leaningat the middle post of the three that were on the training grounds. When he looked at his right side he saw it. The book there, front page facing the ground, a little bit dusty but apparently intact. He got up and walked to it, grabbing it.

"There you are." He grinned to the book.

Then his look got soft. He opened the book on the marked page. Immediately closing his eyes, Kakashi sighed in relief to see that everything was as it was that morning.

He stared at that same page for a few minutes. He chuckled a bit. There was a man, blond with spiky messy hair pointing everywhere and lively blue eyes. Then there were three teenagers. In the middle there was a girl with brown hair, grinning happily. At the left side, a short boy with black spiky hair and big glass-like goggles, with a toothpick in his mouth. Finally, at the right side a boy with grey messy hair, lazy eyes and a mask covering his apparently pissed off expression. The picture was stuck to one of the inner pages of Come Come Paradise.

Kakashi slowly closed the book, put it in his pouch and looked up to the rising stars. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
